Pony de un truco
by Fhrey
Summary: Con 3 palabras Ranma se percató de que ser el mejor en el arte no puede ser único en su vida. Su viaje de auto descubrimiento lo llevará a un mundo imposible acompañado de la ultima persona que imaginó para el viaje.
1. Chapter 1

Nota previa:

Esta es una traducción del original One Trick Pony escrito por Beartooth, la historia puede considerarse como universo alterno. Si bien no es de la pareja canon tiene algunas buenas ideas que me motivaron a traducirla. Si eres un fanático absoluto de la pareja canon sugiero que busques otra historia.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No, no soy dueño de Ranma y no voy a obtener ningún dinero haciendo esto.

¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Tres pequeñas palabras, tres palabras eran todo lo necesario para conseguir que estuviera aquí. Se quedó mirando las estrellas del cielo, sintiendo los azulejos del techo presionando su espalda.

Ranma Saotome, el mejor que había en las artes marciales, el que mató a un dios, estaba en el techo del Dojo Tendo tratando de entender cómo esas tres pequeñas palabras lo habían desquiciado. Hasta el día de hoy, pudo haber admitido que no sabía mucho acerca de las niñas, de la escuela, o muchos otros temas. Pero de lo único que sí estaba seguro era lo que iba a hacer, ¡rayos! de lo que ya estaba haciendo con su vida.

Ranma Saotome sería el mejor artista marcial que existe, y eso era todo lo que buscaba en la vida.

Bueno...al menos pensaba que sabía lo que quería, hasta el día de hoy...

"Todo el mundo, haga sus apuestas..." -gritó Nabiki. En los últimos meses, todos los extraños artistas marciales en Japón sintieron la necesidad de desafiar al " Legendario Saotome". Oh, las cosas parecían tranquilas durante las primeras semanas tras la boda fallida. Pero luego las cosas parecían patinarse de nuevo a normalidad. Fue el mismo viejo patrón: Ranma tratando de explicar sus acciones, Akane comenzando a enfadarse, y luego Ranma proporcionando el combustible final para la explosión.

Ranma estaba de pie en el campo frontal de la escuela aguardando el último de una larga serie de desafíos. Al parecer había corrido la voz sobre su batalla con Saffron, y todos los artistas marciales imaginables en Japón decidieron el primer paso a la fama era derrotar a Ranma. Con cada batalla, Ranma continuó desarrollando más y más habilidades. Parecía que con cada batalla, la absorción de nuevas técnicas cada vez más y más fácil...

"Ahora voy a demostrar mi superioridad!" -gritó el recién llegado.

Ranma observó divertido como el joven tomó la capa que estaba envuelto alrededor de sus hombros. Bajo la capa, el joven llevaba un ajustado gi naranja, con una banda de color azul brillante alrededor de su cintura.

Ranma estaba en su habitual postura lista, dejando que el recién llegado hiciera el primer movimiento. Su oponente inició con un aluvión de patadas rápidas que Ranma fácilmente bloqueo. El rival luego cambió a una serie de golpes que eran por lo menos a velocidades Amaguriken.

"Wow, es muy rápido"-dijo Akane.

"Akane, tienes que estar bromeando, esa era la velocidad de Ranma hace un año. No está ni siquiera cerca de la velocidad de Ranma ahora."-comentó Nabiki.

Como para demostrar que los comentarios de Nabiki eran ciertos, Ranma bloqueo fácilmente todos los golpes de su oponente. "¿Es esto todo lo que tienes que ofrecer?".

"Muy bien, estaba tratando de ir fácil contra ti. ¡Pero ahora conocerás la derrota! Aprendí este movimiento recientemente cuando estaba viendo a un sensei y su estudiante." El retador colocó sus manos en forma de garra y las unió frente a él luego las llevo hacia la cadera. Mas energía y más energía se acumuló en sus manos como un pequeño sol en miniatura hasta que por fin gritó: "¡Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" y disparó el rayo de energía azulado hacia Ranma.

Hubo un destello cegador de la luz cuando el rayo golpeó Ranma. Él no lo esquivó, o incluso trató de bloquear el ataque. Cuando los ojos de todo el mundo se abrieron poco a poco, se sorprendieron al ver a Ranma todavía en pie, había unos jirones de humo que salían de su cuerpo, pero por lo demás sano y salvo.

"¡Cómo! ¡Eso es imposible! No hay manera de que sólo pudieras bloquear ese ataque!"

"Eso es porque no bloquee tu ataque tonto"-Ranma sonrió. "Por fin he descubierto la manera de absorber un ataque en lugar de solo dejar que la energía me golpee. Hey, es sólo Ki, si un organismo puede crearlo, otro cuerpo debe ser capaz de absorberlo. Es sólo cuestión de sintonizar su propio Ki para que esté en la misma frecuencia que el de tu oponente. Me gustaría jugar más contigo... pero tengo algunos pendientes que tengo que atender "Ranma desapareció un instante y al siguiente, golpeó el joven en el pecho.

Su oponente salió disparado lejos de Ranma, pasó a través de dos árboles y una pared de ladrillo a 100 metros de distancia. Se quedó allí inmóvil. Ranma se dio la vuelta y regresó a casa.

"¡Feh!, no era siquiera un entrenamiento"- dijo Ranma con Akane mientras caminaba hacia el Tendo.

"Oh, sí, el gran Ranma! ¡Somos taaaan afortunados de que estés aquí!"- gruñó Akane.

Más delante de la pareja dos estudiantes comentaban el encuentro.

"Estoy cansado de este desfile de aspirantes.

"No lo creo."-susurró Daisuke. Él caminaba unos pasos delante de ellos, y Ranma sonrió cuando escuchó su comentario. "Si hay una cosa que Ranma puede hacer, es ganar peleas de artes marciales".

"Sí"- su amigo sonrió- "Es de lo que estábamos hablando en el almuerzo. Él es un típico One Trick Pony".

"¡Silencio!"-espetó Daisuke.

"¿Qué?" -dijo el muchacho desconocido- "¿Qué me va a hacer, por un comentario con ingenio? Diablos, si yo fuera un artista marcial, me preocuparía, pero no me va a hacer nada por sólo unas palabras, diablos, ni siquiera pueden hacerle frente a las burlas Akane, mucho menos un desconocido".

"No me importa, él sigue siendo mi amigo...-dijo Daisuke molesto-así que no puedo solo fingir que no lo…"

Ranma no escuchó el final de la plática "One Tick Pony " No entendía el comentario pero por la sensación en su estómago, sentía que era una palabra que no le gustaba... Pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Después de todo, no eran más que palabras, y no sería honorable enfrentar un no combatiente por causa de su comportamiento. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ranma y Akane Caminaron en relativa paz, No hubo palabras durante su camino a casa. Akane pensó que algo podría estar molestando a Ranma, pero lo más probable es que él solo estaba teniendo fantasías desagradables sobre Shampo o Ukyo o Kodachi o...

Mientras cruzaban por la puerta de la residencia Tendo, Ranma finalmente preguntó: "Hey Akane, ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la frase `One Trick Pony´?"

"No. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¡Suena como algo pervertido!" dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos. "Suena como algo que te gustaría hacer con Shampo o Ukyo! Me voy a mi habitación para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad. ¿Prefiero dejarte a solas con sus fantasías enfermas?"-dijo ella mientras se fue pisoteando hacia el segundo piso.

"¡Muchacho!"-Genma gritó en cuando vio a Ranma. "He oído hablar a Nabiki. Parece que una vez más has protegido a tu prometida. Suena como que deberíamos estar haciendo planes para una nueva boda, eh Tendo".

"¡Eso es!"-Soun intervino "¡Finalmente las escuelas se podrán unir!"

"¿Protegido?"-gritó Ranma, "No tenía nada que ver con protegerla a ella. Yo solo tenía otro rival hoy. Esto se está poniendo aburrido; Estos tontos apenas valen la pena el esfuerzo"

"¿Aburrido? El honor te exige aceptar todos los desafíos al todo vale."-dijo Genma.

"¿Honor? Últimamente estos rivales ni siquiera son interesantes, mucho menos un verdadero desafío."-Ranma dijo mientras-subía las escaleras. "Yo solía encontrar emocionante el pelear contra gente nueva. Pero ahora es simplemente lo mismo de siempre." Al doblar la esquina, vio a Nabiki. "¿Debería preguntarle sobre esa frase?- pensó-"Sé que me va a cobrar, pero algo me dice que tengo que resolver esto". Si alguien puede saberlo es ella.

"Oye Nabiki..."-dijo Ranma.

"500 yenes"-respondió Nabiki sin pensar.

Ranma suspiró y metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pequeña cantidad de dinero que tenía.

"Aquí tienes. Escuché algo hoy de lo que no había oído hablar de antes. ¿Has escuchado la frase: `One Trick Pony? "

Nabiki, la autoproclamada Reina de Hielo de Furinkan, trató desesperadamente de no sonreír. -_Así que finalmente se enteró de ello sabía que esos tontos no podían mantener la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo_. "¿One Trick Pony? ¿Cuando se escuchaste eso?"

Ranma sintió una sensación incómoda en el estómago. Nabiki era buena... muy buena, pero el tiempo que había pasado viviendo con ella le había permitido ver a veces más allá de la máscara que llevaba con tanta pericia. Afortunadamente, este era uno de esos momentos. Y él podía decir Nabiki no sólo sabía lo que estaba hablando, sino que de alguna forma estaba divertida por ello. "Oh, escuché a uno de los amigos de Daisuke mencionarlo. Él estaba hablando de mí, y sonaba como que otras personas lo han mencionado también."

Nabiki miró el reloj... 04:45 tendría que comprobar quien ganó la apuesta de cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Ranma descubrir su nuevo apodo.

"Bueno, creo que es un término americano. Se refiere a un caballo que es realmente bueno en una cosa, un" truco ", sólo una cosa, pero para todo lo demás no vale nada." _Ahora vamos a ver si la nuez mental de Saotome podría sumar dos más dos_. Nabiki lo dudaba, pero de vez en cuando, Ranma logró sorprenderla.

Ranma se quedó allí tratando de entender que ver con... "Espera, ¿estás diciendo que la gente piensa que soy un One Trick Pony?"

"¡Oh, vamos Saotome!" Nabiki suspiró. "Vamos a marcar las cosas en las que eres bueno, y las cosas en las que no. Y para que sea justo, incluso voy a preguntar paso por paso ¿Qué pasa con la escuela?

"¿A quién le importa la escuela? Yo no necesito esas cosas."

"Voy a tomar eso como un 'no'. ¿Qué hay de novias?

"Yo puedo con ellas" protestó Ranma.

"Oh por favor Saotome, tiene novias de las que no puedes elegir una. No sabes cómo tratarlas o no sabes cómo escapar de ellas en cuando te ven.

Tus habilidades con las mujeres te clasifican en la categoría de-no bueno-"

"OK, tal vez tú tienes un punto" concedió Ranma.

"Muy bien, siguiente categoría: ¿Tienes habilidades para hacer dinero?"-preguntó Nabiki.

"No"

"¿Puedes construir cosas? ¿Carpintería?"

"No"

"¿Haces algún trabajo voluntario?"

"Sabes que no tengo tiempo para eso y el entrenamiento a la vez"

"¿Tienes algunos amigos varones?"

"¡Ah!, Te tengo Está Ryoga"

"Oh, por favor El señor **¡Muere Ranma!** o **¡Por tu culpa he visto el infierno!** Si lo consideras un amigo es que estás en peores condiciones de lo que pensaba. Si Pudiera te noquearía y obtendría el compromiso de Akane para sí mismo. Si llegamos más lejos que eso ¿Alguna vez te ha ayudado sólo por el hecho de ayudar a un amigo? Sé que tú lo has hecho varias veces. Pero nunca he sabido que él haga cualquier cosa por ti gratuitamente. Siempre es con el pretexto de "ayudar a Ranma para librarse de su maldición" cuando lo único que Ryoga a estado haciendo es tratar de conseguir el agua Naanichuan para sí mismo".

Ranma se detuvo por un minuto. "¿Sabes lo de P-chan?"

"Por supuesto, ¿crees que estoy tan ciega como Akane? Kasumi, papá y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla tiempo atrás. Después de que papá vio a P-chan ir al furo y a Ryoga salir, tuvo el sentido común de preguntarle a Kasumi y a mí acerca de cómo manejar la situación. Decidimos que es algo que deben resolver entre ustedes tres. Involucrarnos en esto sólo empeoraría las cosas para ustedes... ¡y para nosotros!"-concluyó.

"Ok, ok, así que no tengo verdaderos amigos masculinos, sigue adelante"

"Muy bien, ¿qué pasa con hobbies?"

"¿Más allá de las artes marciales? No"

"¿Te gusta leer?"

"Claro, como un artista marcial debo leer lo suficiente... pero si no trata sobre el arte, no leo"

"¿Qué hay de la comida?"

"Solo lo que aprendí de Papá, lo suficiente para sobrevivir"

"¿Qué hay de lo de ser: Un hombre-entre-los hombres?" Dijo Nabiki subiendo el nivel de complejidad en sus preguntas

"Bueno..."

"¿Te gustan las artes marciales?"

"¡Duh! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo voy a ser el mejor sino me gustaran?"-respondió Ranma

"Me remito entones: Te presento a Ranma Saotome, el caballo salvaje, también conocido por el pueblo como el One Trick Pony".

Después de Nabiki le dijera acerca de la frase Ranma se marchó, y decidió realizar algunas katas que le ayudaron a relajarse. Después de una cena relativamente tranquila, decidió subir a su habitación y después. ¡Oh sorpresa!... terminó en el techo.

"One Trick Pony..."

De alguna manera, la imagen de un pobre animal, orgulloso de sus logros, pero ajeno a la diversión que causaba en los que le rodeaban lo hizo sentir mal del estómago.

"One Trick Pony..."

¿Eso es lo que su padre había hecho con él? ¿Estaba tan concentrado en ser el mejor en el arte que no sabía el costo para todas las demás actividades? Últimamente, incluso él tenía pensamientos de a donde a su destreza en artes marciales lo llevaría. Su padre y el Sr. Tendo decían que las escuelas se unirían así que él y Akane obtendrían el Dojo, pero entonces, ¿qué? ¿Cómo iba a enseñar a los estudiantes? O incluso algo aún más divertido. ¿Cómo podría Akane, con su temperamento de granada militar enseñar a los estudiantes. Lo único que conocía era las extrañas técnicas de entrenamiento usadas por su padre, e incluso él sabía que nadie más volvería a tolerar los métodos que su padre había utilizado con tan buena voluntad.

"One Trick Pony..."

¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero? ¿Ser el mejor en el arte era realmente lo que estaba buscando? Ya casi estaba en la cima ¿Y qué fue lo que consigo? Una gran cantidad de rivales patéticos y ningún nuevo desafío a la vista.

"One Trick Pony"

Ranma había pasado tanto tiempo enfocado en una sola cosa en su vida que no sabía lo que realmente quería en la vida. Pero sí pensó una cosa si mientras se quedaba dormido, no iba a ser un One Trick Pony por mucho más tiempo.

.

..

En su sueño, se vio de pie en medio de un gran anillo... ¡Un circo! Su padre era el maestro de ceremonias, con Soun y Akane como payasos. Su padre azotó un látigo y Ranma empezó a correr alrededor del círculo. Él saltó por encima de obstáculos colocados frente a él y la multitud aplaudió, dándole la sensación de satisfacción que él era el mejor. Es decir, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba corriendo en dos pies ¡sino en cuatro patas! El látigo marcaba un ritmo más rápido así que Ranma corrió más rápido y más rápido. Pronto, el espectáculo había terminado y estaba listo para descansar, pero Genma y los dos payasos lo empujaron a un establo.

"No puedo dejar que te distraigas, antes de la próxima función"-dijo Genma con una risa. Soun y Akane se alejaron junto con el maestro de ceremonias, dejando a Ranma y en un lugar silencioso y vacío...

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: No, aún no soy propietario de Ranma y todavía no gano ningún dinero haciendo esto.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

Ranma se despertó con un sobresalto. Por primera vez desde recordara había pasado toda la noche en el techo de los Tendo. Miró el sol sobre los tejados de Nerima y decidió que sólo había una persona en la que podía confiar para darle algún consejo sobre cómo empezar su nueva búsqueda.

Saltó de la azotea y vagó dentro de la casa. A esa hora y siendo sábado por la mañana, la única persona despierta era Kasumi, quien de hecho ya estaba empezando el desayuno.

"¡Hola Kasumi!"

"¡Oh, Ranma-kun! ¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano? ¿No sueles tratar de dormir hasta la practica matutina con tu padre?"

"Sí, pero pase una mala noche. Estuve pensando mucho y quería hacerte una pregunta...si está bien...Es algo personal, así que te agradecería que no hablarías con nadie más al respecto."

"Por supuesto, Ranma"-Kasumi sonrió y señaló la silla de la mesa. "Toma asiento"

"Gracias Kasumi. Veras, una persona me dijo algo ayer, algo que me hizo pensar mucho. Y finalmente me di cuenta de que no sé nada sobre muchos temas, excepto mis artes marciales. Quería...quería saber si... ¿Me podrías dar algunos consejos sobre lo que debería hacer con mi vida?"

Kasumi mantuvo su sonrisa para sí misma.

Cuando Ranma llegó por primera vez, sus primeras impresiones de él y su padre no fueron las mejores para ella. Así que rápidamente desvió el compromiso y coloco la responsabilidad en una persona que sin duda lo aplazaría, Akane. Sin embargo al pasar los meses, Kasumi había cambiado rápidamente de opinión sobre el joven que estaba sentado frente a ella. Ella esperaba que Ranma fuera capaz de liberarse del estrecho camino que su padre le había impuesto para usar su mente aguda y empezar a pensar por sí mismo. Hoy parecía que Ranma por fin había dado un giro para mejor.

Kasumi a menudo había pensado en cómo podría solucionar algunos de los problemas de Ranma. Durante meses había tenido varias buenas ideas, pero ninguna jamás se pudo poner en marcha debido al caos y la indecisión en su vida. La simple pregunta de esta mañana le dio la inspiración para guiarlo en su nuevo esfuerzo para mejorarse a sí mismo.

"Ranma"-comenzó-"nadie puede decirle a otra persona lo que debe o no debe hacer con su vida. Es verdad que muchos te darán sugerencias o instrucciones. Pero la verdad es que si tú no quieres o no crees en esas ideas, entonces realmente no significan nada"

"OK... pero entonces, ¿Qué hago?"-suspiró.

"Bueno, cuando tu deseas mejorar en las artes marciales ¿Cómo aprendes tecnicas nuevas?, ¿Cómo amplias tus conocimientos?

"Oh, eso es fácil encuentro a una persona que ya está haciendo algo que quiero hacer y aprendo de ellos. Miro lo que hacen, a ver si se puede incorporar en mi estilo. Y si tiene sentido comienzo a practicar la nueva técnica hasta lograr que las cosas resulten bien."-dijo Ranma con aire de suficiencia.

"Así que no sólo te sientas a pensar en cómo lo harás"

"Bueno, una vez que eres lo suficientemente bueno se puede hacer de ese modo"-Ranma continuó- "pero por lo general lo mejor es aprender de las personas que ya han descubierto la manera de hacer la técnica."

Kasumi sonrió, "Así que, si eso funciona tan bien para ti en las artes marciales, ¿Por qué no utilizar el mismo metodo cuando se trata de averiguar lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-Preguntó Ranma.

"Bueno, me parece que si no sabes lo que quieres hacer. Deberías encontrar a alguien que parezca feliz y contento con su vida y ver lo que están haciendo. Tal vez eso te dará más ideas sobre cómo elegir para ti mismo"-dijo Kasumi.

Ranma se sentó por un momento y pensó en lo que había dicho Kasumi. No tenía mucho sentido, lo único que podía hacer era aplicar la misma forma de aprender que había funcionado tan bien con el arte. Estaba tan acostumbrado a Genma diciéndole que _olvidara todo lo demás_ que nunca pensó utilizar lo que le funcionó tan bien con sus otros problemas.

El rostro de Ranma iluminó con una sonrisa que Kasumi no había visto en mucho tiempo.

"¡Gracias Kasumi! ¡Eso suena como una gran idea!"

"De nada Ranma"-Kasumi sonrió-"Estoy segura de que vas a llegar a algunas ideas excelentes si realmente lo intentas."

"¡Lo haré! Gracias de nuevo", dijo mientras se levantaba. "Creo que voy a empezar con mi mas antiguo amigo, y trabajaré mi camino desde allí".

"Eso suena como una excelente plan Ranma. Espero que encuentres algunas buenas ideas"-terminó Kasumi mientras Ranma salía de la cocina.

.

Poco tiempo después, Ranma entró en Ucchan`s. A esta hora de la mañana, Ukyo se preparaba para los clientes del día, pero aún tenía tiempo para sí misma.

"Hola Ukyo"-Ranma sonrió mientras se sentaba en el mostrador.

"¡Ran-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano en la mañana?"-preguntó Ukyo.

"Bueno..."-Ranma sonrió tímidamente "Es que algo ocurrió ayer y me hizo pensar sobre mi futuro...en una manera diferente."

Las esperanzas de Ukyo se dispararon de inmediato, así que se sentó dándole a Ranma toda su atención. "Dime..."

"Mira, yo siempre quise ser el mejor artista marcial. Y he trabajado en eso lo suficientemente bien por los últimos años. Pero, alguien hizo un comentario ayer acerca de que eso es **todo** lo que puedo hacer... y lo dijeron de una forma en que me llevó a considerar las implicaciones reales de lo significa ser "el mejor que hay". Me di cuenta de que realmente no tengo _ningún_ plan para mi futuro, o incluso sé lo que realmente quiero hacer en el futuro".

Ukyo estaba impresionada. Incluso ella se había preguntado lo que Ranma quería de la vida. No es que ella no tuviera sus propios planes para los dos...

"De todas formas, he hablado con alguien acerca de eso esta mañana, y me dijo que a lo mejor si platicaba con otras personas acerca de sus planes y esperanzas, tal vez me podría dar algunas ideas sobre mi propio futuro."

"Entonces, ¿Con quién más has hablado?"-Ukyo tenía miedo de preguntar, pero necesitaba saber donde estaba.

"En realidad, eres la primera. Pensé, ya que te conozco más que a nadie y pareces estar haciéndolo bien por ti misma" "Hey, ¡tú tienes su propio local ya!"- sonrió.

Ukyo estaba fuera de sí. Esta era la oportunidad que siempre había esperado. ¡Por supuesto que tenía planes! Después de establecerse en Nerima ella decido que podría tener un futuro con Ranma.

Ukyo se calmó y decidió decirle todo de Ranma. Si había algún momento para reafirmar el compromiso ¡Era éste!

"En realidad, yo ya estoy viviendo lo que quiero hacer...bueno, _casi_…"-ella dijo-"Sabes el okonomiyaki es mi vida. Yo soy como tú, quiero ser la mejor que hay en mi arte. Tengo este pequeño lugar aquí, pero un día me gustaría tener un buen lugar en Tokyo...quiero ser una chef muy conocida y por supuesto...tener una familia"-Ukyo se sonrojó-"Lo único que me falta ¡Eres tú Ran-chan! Si estamos juntos ¡lo tengo todo!"

Ranma se sentó allí en silencio. Ukyo descubrió que al menos no había escapado de inmediato. _Habrá que ver lo que dice al respecto-_ pensó para sí misma.

"Ahora no es que este muy entusiasmado con esa idea Ukyo. ¿Pero en qué momento iba a encajar yo en este plan tuyo?"-preguntó Ranma-"Parece que no tengo nada que ofrecer realmente a la situación..."

No podía creer lo bien que el asunto iba. Cuando Ranma llegó una a preguntar cómo sería su vida juntos" ¡Tú puedes practicar artes marciales! Podríamos conseguir un dojo en la zona para que puedas enseñar. Puedes entrar en torneos e ir por el dinero de los premios."-le espetó-"Y por supuesto puedes tomar el cuidado de los niños también."

"¿El cuidado de los niños?"

"¡Claro! sabes las horas que tengo que pasar aquí para mantener las cosas en marcha. Sé que vas a ser un gran padre, y tienes sentido de responsabilidad para apoyar a la familia. No debería haber ningún problema para que puedas entrar en algunos torneos y enseñar algunas clases aquí y allá mientras los niños crecen. Me encargaré de ti Ranma, siempre te he dicho que estaría ahí para ti."-dijo Ukyo terminando su discurso.

Ranma se quedó en silencio. Si había una cosa que sí sabía, además de artes marciales es que él no quería ser un mantenido como su padre. Se dio cuenta al escuchar Ukyo que estaba tan obsesionada por su arte como él. _Supongo que debe ser la forma en que me veo para la gente de fuera _-pensó para sí mismo. Era obvio que para Ukyo el Okonomiyaki era su primer amor y Ranma era el segundo. Sí, ella sabía lo que quería en su vida, pero Ranma no estaba seguro de si quería que ese tipo de vida o no.

Él puso una sonrisa en su rostro, ella no necesita saber cómo se sentía sobre esto aún. "Gracias Ukyo, voy a pensar en lo que dijiste. Suena bonito pero voy a hablar con otras personas aún para ver lo que tienen que decir"

La cara de Ukyo cayó...no la había elegido a ella.

"¿Qué pasa con mi idea?" –preguntó.

"Oh, no hay nada de malo"-añadió rápidamente. _Era hora de pensar un poco antes abrir la boca_ para decir lo primero que se le ocurría. "Sólo me prometí que hablaría con todos antes de tratar de arreglar las cosas".

Ukyo se animó...un poco. "Está bien. Ven a hablar conmigo cuando hayas terminado."

"Gracias Ukyo"-dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba para irse. "Y gracias por querer cuidar de mí. Tengo la sensación de que no mucha gente de por aquí lo haría". _Bueno en realidad solo ella me cuidaría de *esa* manera._

Ranma salió por la puerta, tratando de decidir con quien hablar a continuación. Él decidió que no había razón para hablar con todo el mundo en un solo día, por lo que regresó al dojo para practicar. Al menos allí podría perderse en la única actividad que no le da un mal rato.

**.**

Fue dos días después de que Ranma había terminado de hablar con Ukyo que decidió el ir a hablar con la única persona con la que realmente no quería, pero se sintió obligado a obtener su versión de los hechos.

Mientras Ranma entró en la Nekohaten, Shampo corrió inmediatamente a través del comedor

"¿Airen al fin está aquí para ir con Shampo en cita?"

"Hola Shampo" Ranma se quedó sin aliento por el Amazonico abrazo.

"Futuro yerno, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí en un día tan hermoso?"

"En realidad, yo…eh...quería hablar con su nieta durante unos minutos."

"¿En serio?"-Shampo no lo podía creer. "Nos vamos ahora, ¿Estar bien bisabuela?"

"Por supuesto"-respondió Colonia. "Ustedes dos disfruten que nosotros nos encargamos de los asuntos aquí"

Ranma nerviosamente fue escoltado por Shampo hacia la puerta principal y luego hacia una calle cerca del restaurante. Shampo rápidamente se sentó junto a él

"¿De qué quiere hablar Airen?"

"Shampo"-Ranma comenzó-"Por favor, escucha todo lo que tengo que decir antes de llegar a conclusiones. Sólo estoy tratando de obtener información de varias personas que conozco, y tú eres una de las personas con las que sentí que debía hablar."

"Ok" Shampo ya estaba en estado de alerta. _Esto definitivamente no era una cita_-pensó. "Decir".

"He estado preguntando a varias personas lo que quieren de la vida... ¿Qué les hace felices? Nunca te he preguntado antes, pero ¿Qué clase de vida te ves viviendo en el futuro?"

"Oh, esta pregunta ser fácil"-Shampo respondió rápidamente. "Volvemos al pueblo, elevar familia numerosa, ya que sólo bisnieta de Colonia, con buena oportunidad de ser anciano de la aldea un día. Después de todo, ¡Ella mejor guerrera de la tribu!"

"Sí, pero ¿Qué te ves haciendo todos los días?"

"¡Si Shampo mejor guerrera amazona en la tribu!"-comenzó. "Entonces llevar la formación de nuevos guerreros, yo a cargo de patrullas de la aldea. ¡Y dar buen cuidado de Airen cada día!"

"Entonces, ¿Qué estaría haciendo yo mientras tú estás en patrullas?" Él tenía una buena idea de dónde iba la respuesta... pero tenía la esperanza de alguna pequeña sorpresa.

"Airen cuidar de la familia y la casa. Formar a los niños en las Artes Marciales! ¡Tendremos los niños más fuertes en el pueblo!" Shampo estaba fuera de sí, por fin pudo hablar de su sueño con su Airen, sin la destructora de cocina u otros obstáculos interfiriendo.

"¿Y yo podría ir en patrullas también?"

Ranma sabía la respuesta antes de que incluso preguntar.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Patrullas es asunto de guerreras amazonas solamente!"

"Hmmm es lo que yo pensaba", murmuró. Ranma se levantó rápidamente "Muchas gracias Shampo. Estoy...ah... muy contento de haber tenido esta charla. ¡Nos vemos!"-le espetó mientras saltaba lejos.

Shampo estaba confundida. ¿Por qué Airen irse tan rápido? ¿Por qué no quiere hablar más sobre su maravillosa vida al volver a su aldea?

"Shampo"-silbó Cologne. Shampo no la había visto de pie en las sombras.

"¿Sí bisabuela?"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el hijo-en-ley. Me temo que está a punto de tomar una decisión importante. Y hay que asegurarse de que sea la correcta. Tenemos que mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre el hijo-en-ley por los próximos días para ver lo que realmente sucede".

Después de la breve y no muy sorprendente, conversación con Shampoo, Ranma decidió ir a entrenar en el dojo por un tiempo. Pare pensar en lo que tenían que decir Ukyo y Shampoo. Cuando entró en recidencia Tendo se dio cuenta de que sólo su padre y Soun estaban en casa. _Kasumi salió de compras, y yo no quiero ni pensar en lo que Nabiki pueda estar haciendo_- pensó Ranma. Evitó a los dos jugadores de Shogi y fue al dojo.

Una vez en el dojo, Ranma rápidamente se perdió en su arte. Su figura era apenas visible por la combinación de varias katas avanzadas. Ranma se convirtió en uno con los movimientos y las técnicas que había practicado tanto tiempo. Mientras trabajaba a través de cada conjunto de movimientos, pensó más acerca de su problema. No era que él realmente quería renunciar a las Artes Marciales, era solo que no quería ser un esclavo de ellas. Él estaba cansado de hacer cosas para todos los demás, quería un poco más de control de su propia vida. Definitivamente quería más que el arte, pero no un sustituto del mismo.

Él continuó practicando durante más de una hora, y luego decidió reconocer a su estómago gruñendo en voz alta. Él entró en la cocina para encontrar Nabiki sentada en la mesa terminando su almuerzo.

"Hola Ranma"- murmuró entre bocado y bocado.

"Hey Nabiki"-Él contestó después de tomar un poco de comida de la nevera.

Nabiki terminó su almuerzo y volvió su atención a Ranma.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo en este buen día?"

"Nada...simplemente buscando algo de comer."

Nabiki miró a los ojos a Ranma "Vamos Ranma, se que estas tramando algo. Puedes creer que lo puedes ocultar de mí. Pero lo voy a averiguar después de un tiempo."

Ranma suspiró. Ella tenía razón y además, Nabiki estaba en la lista de personas con las que quería hablar.

_Tengo suerte de que Akane saliera con sus amigas hoy.-_Pensó Ranma

"Bueno, gracias a ti, he estado pensando que..."-empezó Ranma.

"Whoa, ya estoy preocupada...¿Qué has estado pensando?"

"Está bien, déjalo ya. Me preguntaste qué estaba pasando, ¿recuerdas?"

"OK, oK continua.

"Como dije, he estado pensando y hablé con algunas personas"- continuó. "Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que otras personas están buscando en la vida. Pensé que podría obtener algunas ideas, tal vez algunas cosas que yo mismo quisiera hacer...ya sabes, además de ser un One Trick Pony".

_Hmmm-_pensó _Nabiki parece que ese sobre-nombre realmente lo puso a pensar. Nunca habría imaginado que estaría considerando opciones ya_.

"Así que, me preguntaba. ¿Que estas planeando hacer con tu vida?" –preguntó Ranma finalmente.

"Ranma Ranma Ranma"-empezó a decir Nabiki. "Nada de lo que pueda decirte te será de utilidad. Planeo hacer algo grande en los negocios. Me dirijo a la universidad pronto me marcharé sin mirar atrás. No tengo ningún interés en las artes marciales, o la vida familiar. A mi manera voy a ser la mujer más poderosa de Japón. La familia es solo una responsabilidad. Mira cuánto de mi dinero tengo que usar para cuidar de la familia. ¿Qué gano yo con eso? Nada. Lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo... porque tengo que vivir aquí también... por ahora."

"No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea *arreglar mi vida* pero, francamente, no me impresionas. Para mañana estarás peleando con Ryoga, siendo perseguido por Shampo, y recibiendo una paliza de mí hermana. No puedes cambiarte a ti mismo"

"¿Realmente no te importa tu familia?"-preguntó Ranma.

"¿Debería? Mira a tu propia familia. Eres una herramienta para tu padre y una reserva genética para tu madre. Dime, ¿Cómo la familia hace tu vida mejor?" –dijo Nabiki sonriendo.

"Mira, puede que los padres no sean los mejores ejemplos"-admitió. "Pero también se pueden utilizar como ejemplos de lo que NO hay que hacer."

"Tal vez, tal vez no"-respondió ella. "Pero me preguntaste lo que yo quería, y yo sé lo que va a funcionar para mí, lo que hagas es tu problema."

"Es cierto Nabiki "-dijo Ranma "Es mi problema"

Ella se sentó y lo miró durante unos minutos más, y luego se levantó y procedió a subir a su habitación.

Ranma se quedó allí, tratando de decidir si Kasumi le había dado buenos o malos consejos. Hasta ahora, él estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado de gente tan obsesionada como él. _No hay mucha ayuda_ disponible. _Por supuesto, acabo de decir que no siempre se tiene que usar a las personas como ejemplos de lo que debe hacer, se pueden utilizar con la misma facilidad como ejemplos de lo que __**no**__ se debe hacer_.

Mientras Ranma estaba sentado cavilando sobre sus propios problemas, Hikaru Gosunkugi estaba a punto de hacer el descubrimiento de su vida. Había encontrado una pequeña y oscura tienda hacía varias semanas. Y cada pocos días volvía a excavar a través de su enorme inventario de pociones y pergaminos, Algún elemento mágico para hacer suya a Akane. Hasta ahora había vuelto a casa una y otra vez con las manos vacías.

"¿Todavía no puedo encontrar algo que te guste?" -preguntó el viejo hombre que está detrás del mostrador.

"Todavía no. No puedo creer que no tiene ningún artículo para hacer que alguien se enamore de ti." – dijo el pálido muchacho.

"Ah... te lo he dicho ya. El amor es una cosa difícil. Mayoría de magias pueden hacer nada más que eso. Oh muchos pueden prometer que van a lograr que alguien se enamore de ti, pero siempre hay un precio oculto que lo arruina todo al final. "

Hikaru siguió mirando a través de los artículos. Estaba tan absorto en la búsqueda de una poción de amor que casi perdió el pequeño pergamino detrás del frasco azul a su izquierda.

Cuando abrió el pergamino, su mente empezó a ver las posibilidades.

"Ten cuidado joven "-advirtió el comerciante. "Esa es una muy poderosa técnica de desplazamiento. Se dice que es utilizada por las amazonas para desterrar a los criminales más odiados a una prisión sin retorno."

"¿En serio?"-preguntó Gosunkugi. Él ya podía ver el uso de este desplazamiento. Puede que no sea capaz de lograr que Akane se enamore de él, pero al menos podría conseguir que Ranma estuviera fuera del camino con esto. "¿Cuánto?"

Mientras los dos discutieron sobre el costo final. Gosunkugi sabía que por fin había encontrado algo que podría darle una oportunidad de luchar contra el gran Ranma Saotome.

* * *

**.**

Nabiki había arruinado el buen humor que Ranma había acumulado durante el entrenamiento en el dojo. Trató de quitárselo de encima, pero todavía le molestaba al día siguiente. Después de la escuela en lugar de regresar a la residencia Tendo, decidió caminar a uno de los parques locales que a menudo visitaba cuando quería encontrar un poco de paz en el día.

Mientras se dirigía al parque, se dio cuenta de que no iba a ayudar mucho el hablar con las otras personas de su lista. Ryoga diría que sólo quería Akane. Shampo que sólo lo quería por el material genético, Akane... no estaba seguro sobre lo que pensaba Akane todavía. Pero Ranma tenía la sensación de que hablar con ella no produciría ningún resultado positivo. Kasumi le había dado una buena idea, el problema es que Ranma no conocía a nadie que pareciera feliz con su vida.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta que estaba rodeado de gente tan obsesionada como lo estaba él por alcanzar sus metas individuales.

Una vez que llegó al parque, se sentó y observó a la gente que le rodeaba. Él era a menudo sorprendido por la enorme diferencia entre la gente que veía en este parque, y la gente que él conocía.

_Todo el mundo parece tan feliz- _pensó.

A su izquierda se sentó una joven pareja en otro banco con dos niños pequeños. El mayor, un niño de unos 6 estaba jugando con su hermana menor que quizás era de 3 años.

"Vamos Ami, vamos a ir a jugar en los columpios", gritó el muchacho.

"¡Coluuumpiooss Yayyy!"-exclamó la niña pequeña. Mientras corría con su hermano a los columpios.

Ranma miró a los dos padres felices, hablando el uno al otro en el banquillo y viendo a sus dos hijos jugar en el parque infantil. A su derecha había una pareja de ancianos, también con sonrisas en sus rostros. Ellos no parecían estar haciendo nada en particular, sólo viendo el mundo pasar. Ranma tenía un sentimiento profundo en sus entrañas de que había dado con una pista a su dilema.

Esta gente era feliz, relajada, y sin embargo, obviamente, no eran nada especial.

Mientras continuaba mirando a la gente en el parque, parte de la respuesta se aproximó. _¡Ellos no estaban compitiendo o luchando entre sí constantemente!_

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de estaba inmerso en un mundo tan competitivo, que una cosa que rara vez podía hacer era simplemente disfrutar de la compañía amigos. Por supuesto, hubo muchas de las aventuras en las que él estaba involucrado fueran o no su culpa. Pero cuando pensó en el último año, fue un problema caótico tras otro. Ya sea con él en busca de una cura para su maldición, o para desbloquear su maldición o para defender a Akane o para defenderse a sí mismo... Incluso sus propios padres estaban detrás de él de una manera u otra. Su padre pensó que cualquier momento no enfocado en el arte era un signo de debilidad y su madre... bueno, digamos que Ranma estaba muy nervioso alrededor de su madre y sus ideas sobre lo que era varonil o no.

Así pues, aquí está un grupo de personas que parecían felices. ¿No le dijo Kasumi que preguntara a gente como esa lo que les hacía felices?

Ranma no tenía ganas de caminar hasta unos desconocidos y pedirles responder a una pregunta tan personal. La mayoría de la gente pensaría que él era un tipo extraño, con segundas intenciones extrañas. Ranma escogió una fuente de agua potable cerca de unos arbustos y decidió apostar a que los extraños serían más propensos a hablar con una chica joven de cosas emocionales que con un hombre joven.

Unos momentos más tarde, Ranma se secó las manos húmedas en los pantalones y se puso a caminar sobre y se aproximó a la pareja que aún estaba en el banquillo. "Buenas tardes"-les dijo como saludo.

"Ah, hola señorita ¿Te puedo ayudar?"-dijo la mujer. Miró a la joven pelirroja y con con solo observarla podía sentir que algo molestaba a la joven.

"Señora, ¿Le importaría si yo le preguntara acerca de algo personal?"-empezó. "¡No es nada intimo! Es que realmente no tengo a nadie más para poder hablar, y ustedes dos parecían tan felices, que yo pensé que podría obtener algunos consejos de ustedes."

"¡Por supuesto!"-respondió ahora el anciano con una sonrisa. "¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?"

"He estado hablando con un amigo y me dio un buen consejo. Le dije que me sentía frustrada porque mi vida estaba tan concentrada en ser la mejor en algo, que me di cuenta de que yo podría estar perdiendo muchas cosas más por estar tan enfocada. Sugirió que hablara con algunas personas que parecieran felices con sus vidas, para ver si me podían dar algunas ideas. Y pensé que ya que ustedes se ven tan felices juntos quizá... "

"¿Podríamos ser capaces de decirte por qué estábamos tan contentos?"-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Sí...señora"-Ranma murmuró, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

"Toma asiento jovencita"-dijo el esposo. "Estaríamos encantados de hablar con usted por un tiempo".

_**Contunuará…**_


End file.
